Close Encounters of the Strange Kind
by LuckyLadybug
Summary: How one of my best friends, JP, met ol' Nackie!


Sonic the Hedgehog  
Close Encounters of the Strange Kind  
By Lucky_Ladybug  
  
  
Disclaimer: Nackie is, as always, Sega's!!! The story idea is mine, with some help from one of my best friends ever, JP, who's been wanting to be in one of my stories for a looong time now! ^_^ JP, here's to you!! :)  
  
  
**JP enters chat**  
**Daisy enters chat**  
  
Daisy: Howdy!  
  
JP: Hellloooo, Oldies!!  
  
Daisy: Sooo, what's up?  
  
JP: You know, I've had the strangest experience today . . .  
  
Daisy: Really? Do tell . . .  
  
JP: Well, it all started in the afternoon when I was heading off to work . . .  
  
**Flashback**  
  
It was an overcast January day in Massachusetts, and my friend JP was reading the morning edition of the local paper, The Sun Chronicle, while stopped at a red light on his way to work at Stop & Shop, the local supermarket. The headline story told about the recently escaped members of the Red Radishes, a cheap organization of robbers and sometimes smugglers, who were reported to be in the area.  
  
"I hope I won't meet any of those guys," JP thought to himself. The article featured mug shots of the escapees incase anyone met up with them. They were all anthropomorphic skunks with red fur and all resembled pirates.  
  
Then the light turned green and JP continued on his way in his '89 Dodge Aries K-Car.  
****  
It was a busy workday at Stop and Shop, with customers stocking up on food for the Super Bowl weekend. Still, nothing out of the ordinary had happened, until . . .  
  
CRASH! WHAM!  
  
"What was that???!" JP exclaimed, looking around.  
  
And then he saw them—five red-furred skunks, all with multiple scars, headbands and earrings, and all looking very dastardly, waving swords around in the air. Everyone backed away, not wanting to find out whether the swords were real or not.  
  
The one in the lead marched up to JP. "Open the register and give me the money!" he growled, pointing his sword.  
  
Before JP could reply or decide what to do next, another loud CRASH was heard and suddenly two more skunks appeared from the storeroom, dragging a limp lavender-and-white weasel behind them.  
  
The leader's attention turned to them. "What's that?" he demanded.  
  
"The cat who was hired to bring us back," the first skunk replied. "We took care of him!"  
  
"Yeah," added the second. "We bashed him with the crates in the backroom. He's dead for sure!!"  
  
Everyone gasped. "A murder??" "Right in the supermarket?" "What's the world coming to?!"  
  
The leader folded his arms, uncertain. "Did you check this time to make sure??"  
  
The two skunks looked at each other, then back at the leader sheepishly. "Well, er, ah . . ."  
  
Before either one could get out a legible answer, the weasel came to life, waving a stun gun around in his left hand. "Alright, you varmints!! Line up against that wall!"  
  
The leader snarled. "Obviously, you didn't check—AGAIN!!"  
  
"Sorry, boss," the second one whispered.  
  
The weasel pointed his stun gun right at him and the leader. "I'm warnin' you . . ."  
  
The leader, undaunted, pointed his sword at the weasel. "No, *I'm* warning *you*—back off, or I'll run you through!"  
  
"I don't take kindly to threats!" the weasel replied, suddenly pulling the trigger on the stun gun. The leader yelped and collapsed to the floor.  
  
Instant pandemonium. The other Red Radishes, now without someone to guide them, run madly around, crashing into each other, customers, and employees.  
  
JP watched all this with a combination of fascination and horror. As one of them crashed into him, he hit the skunk with the donation box on the counter. The skunk fell to the floor.  
  
The weasel grinned. "You catch on fast," he said, still stunning the other Red Radishes with the bolts of electricity from his gun.  
  
Finally they were all down (JP having bashed two more of them) and the customers came out of their stupors, conversation again stirring up amongst them. The employees went around making sure everyone was okay, and JP called the police.  
  
The weasel finished tying the Red Radishes up and leaned against the wall, looking at JP. "Good work," he said.  
  
"Thanks," JP said.  
  
The weasel played with his stun gun. "Those critters'll think twice before comin' in here again."  
  
JP paused. "Um, just wondering—does this kind of thing happen often to you?"  
  
The weasel grinned. "You could say that. Or rather, I'm askin' fer it. I'm a bounty hunter."  
  
"A . . . bounty hunter?" JP repeated.  
  
"Yup. Those critters in the back tried to put my lights out permanently, but I dodged the crates." He laughed. "Then I played dead. I knew catching them off-guard would be my best bet." His eyes twinkled mischievously. "I also knew that those fools probably wouldn't bother to check to make sure whether I was dead or not."  
  
JP nodded. Then something clicked. "Hey, you seem familiar . . . Do I know you from somewhere?"  
  
The weasel shrugged. "I can't imagine where. . . . The name's Nack," he said, almost as an afterthought.  
  
"John Plumer . . . or JP," JP replied. "Hey! Wait a minute—my friend in Salt Lake, Daisy! She's always talking about you! . . . It *is* you, isn't it?"  
  
Nack grinned. "I reckon so. That lil missy has taken it upon herself to write up my bounty huntin' adventures . . . and she takes some dramatic license too." He sighed. "And waayy too much hurt/comfort license!"  
  
JP had to laugh at that. That was Daisy, all right.  
****  
After work, JP stopped in at his favorite 7-11 store and bought a coca-cola slurpee—his favorite. As he drove home, he thought about the strange events of the day. Who'd ever have thought he'd tangle with the Red Radishes . . . and meet up with Nack the Weasel??!  
  
JP could make out a faint silhouette in the moonlight, somersaulting over to a nearby building. It was probably Nack, he decided.  
  
Sure enough, the silhouette turned to look down at JP's car. He tipped his hat and disappeared through a trapdoor in the roof.  
  
"What a strange day," JP said to himself.  
  
**Return to the Present**  
  
JP: . . . And that's how I met Nack . . .  
  
Daisy: That is too kewl!! And you know something? Somebody should make a story out of it!! Maybe I will!  
  
JP: That would be coool!  
  
Daisy: Yeah, that's exactly what I'll do! . . . Uhoh, gotta go. Cya tomorrow!  
  
JP: Okay, 'bye Oldies.  
  
**Daisy leaves chat**  
**JP leaves chat**  
  
  
  
LOL, there you have it . . . The tale of how JP met ol' Nackie! 


End file.
